Die unwirkliche Stadt
by Persephone Lupin
Summary: Gapfiller kurz vor den Ereignissen in Die zwei Türme. Faramir und Denethor warten auf Nachricht von Boromir, und Faramir träumt von Wasser. Englisches Original von Altariel.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir, und Geld verdiene ich (leider) auch nicht damit. Alle Rechte liegen bei Tolkien und Altariel, die die Geschichte geschrieben hat (und T.S. Eliot für Überschriften und Gedichtsauszüge). Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung (natürlich mit Erlaubnis der Autorin)!!! Das englische Original und noch viele andere tolle Tolkien fanfics gibt es beim www.henneth-annun.net oder auch hier bei fanfiction.net (unter Altariel). Eine überarbeitete Fassung meiner Übersetzung und noch weitere Übersetzungen von Tolkien fanfics stehen bei www.cuthalion.gmxhome.de . Ein Besuch lohnt sich! 

**Die unwirkliche Stadt**

Kapitel 1:  Ertrinken (Death by Water) 

Schon seit langer Zeit, scheint mir, habe ich von Númenor geträumt, von der dunklen Flut, die sich gnadenlos gegen seine stolzen Türme und noch stolzeren Menschen erhob. Bereits in meiner Kindheit kam dieser Traum zu mir, das erste mal im Sommer nach dem Tod meiner Mutter. Aber zuerst war er formlos, die vage Drohung einer heraufziehende Dunkelheit, von der ich zitternd vor Angst erwachte.

Als ich heranwuchs, nahm der Traum Form an. Zuerst ritt ich hoch über dem Land wie von einem mächtigen Adler getragen, und ich schaute hinunter und sah den mitleidlosen Ansturm der Flutwelle, die alles mitriß, Gerechte wie Ungerechte. Später gewann der Traum mehr an Detail. Ich selbst ging bergan durch die grünen Landschaften oder die mächtigen Straßen von Númenor, meinen Schritt beschleunigend als ich das plätschernde Geräusch von Wasser wahrnahm, das schnell zu einer tosenden Flut wurde. Ich rannte, um eine Anhöhe zu erreichen, aber es war immer vergeblich. Am Rande des Ertrinkens wachte ich auf.

Mein Vater bedachte diese Visionen mit Verachtung; ein weiteres Zeichen der Unzulänglichkeit seines jüngeren Sohnes. Mein Bruder nahm einfach an, ich lese zu viel, aber er hätte mich nicht anders haben wollen. Ich selbst vermutete, daß ich daraus herauswachsen würde, und tatsächlich, als unser Land bedrängt wurde und ich mehr Zeit in Ithilien in unserem unaufhörlichen Kampf gegen den Feind verbrachte, schien es als ebbte die Flut ab, und der Traum beunruhigte mich weniger.

Wann immer der Traum kam, war es, wenn ich für einige Zeit zurück in Minas Tirith war. Aber ich war nicht so unvorsichtig, es zu erwähnen. Ich hatte zwar nicht die Gewohnheit angenommen, Dinge vor meinem Herrn und Vater zu verbergen – aber ich war seines Zorns müde und hatte kein Verlangen danach, mich seiner Wut über Gebühren auszusetzen. Dies, denke ich, war eine weitere Quelle seiner Unzufriedenheit mit mir, denn er ahnte, daß ich noch immer träumte, aber es lieber nicht mit ihm erörterte. In dieser Hinsicht, das spürte er, konnte er nicht über mich befehlen, und deshalb mißtraute er mir.

Aber der Traum, der mich nach dem Angriff auf Osgiliath heimsuchte, konnte nicht verheimlicht werden. Mehr wie eine Vision war er, und er störte meinen Schlaf jede Nacht mit zunehmender Intensität. Vier Nächte lang konnte ich nicht zur Ruhe kommen, und dies war mir schließlich anzusehen. Mein Vater war zunächst der Ansicht, daß sich keiner seiner Hauptmänner in einer für Gondor so gefährlichen Zeit mit solchen Phantasien krank machen sollte, aber, als der Traum auch zu meinem Bruder kam, konnte er nicht länger mißachtet werden.

Die Tatsache, daß wir auf einen unserer Hauptmänner – und zudem auf Boromir – verzichteten, damit er nach Imladris suchte, war vielleicht ein Maß dafür, wie verzweifelt unsere Not inzwischen geworden war; und wie beunruhigt mein Vater war. Und wenn mir der Gedanke kam, daß mein Vater seine Zustimmung nur gab, weil auch mein Bruder diesen Traum gehabt hatte, dann äußerte ich dies nicht; denn so vordringlich schien es mir den Ruf des Traumes zu befolgten, daß ich keinen Unwillen, sondern nur Erleichterung darüber fühlte, daß sich jemand der Sache angenommen hatte.

An einem kalten Nachmittag Ende Februar ging ich alleine in dem Hof, wo der Springbrunnen stand, hin und her und wartete darauf, von meinem Vater gerufen zu werden. In dieser Nacht sollte ich, bevor ich nach Ithilien zurückkehren würde, zu unserem Außenposten in Osgiliath reiten. Wir hatten Kunde von einem Regiment von Männern aus Harad, die die Nordstraße heraufzogen, und wir konnten sie nicht ungehindert vorbei lassen. Zu lange war es mittlerweile her, daß ich bei meinen Männern in Ithilien gewesen war, und noch mußte ich mehrere Nächte in Osgiliath verweilen. Zu wenige Hauptmänner hatten wir für die Durchführung dieses Krieges, und nun war es fast acht Monate her, seit Boromir losgezogen war. Und wir hatten seither nichts von ihm gehört.

„Du blickst Richtung Norden, sehe ich. Auch meine Gedanken richten sich dort hin."

Ich wendete mich um und sah meinen Vater hinter mir stehen und war überrascht, da ich erwartet hatte, gerufen und nicht aufgesucht zu werden.

„Mein Herr", sagte ich zur Begrüßung und beugte mich nieder, um den silbernen Ring an seiner ausgestreckten Hand zu küssen.

„Geh ein Stück mit mir", befahl er und leitete mich östlich des Weißen Turms und entlang des großen Keils der Stadt. Während wir gingen, befragte er mich über meine bevorstehende Unternehmung, meinen Auftrag in Ithilien und gab seinen Rat und fand einmal keinen Fehler. 

Ermutigt durch seine wie gewöhnlich strenge, aber nicht - wie so oft - kalte Gemütsverfassung sprach ich freier von meinen größten Sorgen; von meiner Überzeugung, daß es jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern könne, bis die Kompanie von Ithilien sich auf die Westseite des Anduin zurückziehen müsse; und von meiner Sorge um die Einheit in Osgiliath, die ich für schwach hielt; und ich spekulierte darüber, wie viele Kräfte wohl erübrigt und dorthin geschickt werden könnten. Er hörte aufmerksam zu, hin und wieder nickend, und, während ich sprach, kam es mir plötzlich in den Sinn, daß er mir gegenüber in den Monaten, seit Boromir losgezogen war, größere Höflichkeit zeigte als ich je zuvor von ihm erfahren hatte. Als wir schließlich den östlichsten Punkt erreicht hatten, blieben wir stehen, er tief in Gedanken, und ich konnte mir fast selbst einreden, daß die Stille zwischen uns freundschaftlich war.

Als wir dort standen, begann der Sonnenuntergang, die Berge zu färben, und ein kalter Wind kam von Norden her. Mich fröstelte. Erneut richtete ich meine Sinne nordwärts, mein Blick schweifte über den Pelennor und bis hinter das Tor im Rammas, die Straße hinauf Richtung Anórien. Und dann hörte ich es, vom Wind mir zugetragen, den leisen Klang eines Horns, in meinen Gedanken widerhallend, ein Ruf, den ich kannte und liebte.

Man muß mir etwas angesehen haben, oder vielleicht habe ich unbewußt nach Luft geschnappt. 

„Was ist?" fragte mein Vater, und sein schneidend scharfer Ton war wie ein kalter Windstoß in meinem Gesicht. Ich erhob die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, ohne an mögliche Konsequenzen zu denken, denn nur die Tollkühnen stellen die Geduld meines Herrn, des Truchseß, auf die Probe – aber ich mußte sicher sein, was ich gehört hatte.

„Faramir!" sagte er streng, und ein wohl bekannter Unterton von Wut war in seine Stimme zurückgekehrt. 

„Hört!" flüsterte ich.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart, so als ob er wieder einmal überlegte, warum er mit einem derart schwierigen und launenhaften Sohn gestraft worden war; aber er wendete sich nach Norden. Und dann sah ich, daß auch er es hörte. Hinaus über den Pelennor blickte er, und dann zerbrach etwas in diesem stolzen Gesicht, und mitten in meiner eigenen Angst war ich von Mitleid für ihn erfüllt. Sich umwendend begegnete er meinem Blick und sein Ausdruck verhärtete sich. Schnell senkte ich meine Augen.

„Dies bedeutet nichts", sagte er harsch. „Du wirst mit niemandem hierüber sprechen, hörst du?"

Ich schaute wieder zu ihm hoch, auf sein unnachgiebiges Gesicht, und sagte leise: 

„Euch zu Befehl, mein Vater."

„Dann kümmere dich um deine Pflichten. Ithilien erwartet dich." Und er wendete sich ab und ging zurück zum Turm. Ich war entlassen.

Noch in derselben Stunde machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Osgiliath. Hinter mir ging die Sonne über Mindolluin unter. Als ich von der sechsten Ebene der Stadt los ritt und kurz zurückblickte, mußte ich meine Augen vor ihrem roten Schein schützen, aber ich glaubte dennoch, ein fahles Licht an der Spitze des Turms flackern gesehen zu haben. Doch ich hatte einen langen Weg vor mir und viele Sorgen, und ich drängte diese neue aus meinen Gedanken und ritt ostwärts.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dunkelheit lag über Osgiliath. Einstmals die starke und schöne Hauptstadt, Juwel der mächtigen Krone von Gondor, lag es nun in Ruinen, in zwei geteilt durch die Zerstörung der Brücke, sein Ostteil in Feindeshand, und sein westlicher Teil nur von den Männern heimgesucht, die durch die zerstörten Straßen huschten, um es zu verteidigen, - und von Geistern. 

Dies war das Kommando meines Bruders gewesen. Ich selbst hätte es nicht ertragen können, Tag ein Tag aus durch ihr Zwielicht auf die Trümmer der Hochzeit von Gondor zu blicken. Für meinen Bruder jedoch war es eher ein Ansporn dafür, die Stadt noch mächtiger wieder aufgebaut zu sehen. Sehr hat er um die Zerstörung der Brücke getrauert. Nach nur drei Tagen sehnte ich mich weg von hier, aber nicht zurück zu den Rätseln und dem Schweigen von Minas Tirith. Mein Herz sehnte sich nach Ithilien und meinen eigenen Männern, um die mir, während ich in Osgiliath aufgehalten wurde und das Ostufer des Anduin bewachte, stündlich mehr bangte. Aber wir waren im Krieg, und dies war unser Hauptaußenposten, und ich konnte nicht immer dort sein, wo ich wollte.

Vielleicht lag es daran, daß ich drei Tage zwischen den Ruinen des Triumphs von Gondor verbracht hatte. Oder vielleicht war es tatsächlich eine Botschaft, die mir geschickt wurde, ich weiß nicht woher. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, daß ich, als ich in der dritten Nacht schließlich zu meinem Zelt zurückkehrte, mich müde nach einem langen Tag auf mein Feldbett legte, und sogleich in einen Traum verfiel, der lebhafter war als je zuvor.

Im Traum ging ich durch ein fruchtbares, grünes Tal, und die Sonne schien auf mich herunter. Die Landschaft war Ithilien sehr ähnlich, aber ich kannte den Ort nicht, obwohl ich ganz Ithilien kannte, denn es war mein eigen. Und das Land war still; kein Laut von Vögeln oder Tieren, nicht einmal ein Rascheln des Windes in den Blättern. Durch Ithilien zu wandern beflügelte den Geist, selbst noch in diesen dunklen Zeiten, aber hier war die Luft gefüllt mit Grauen, sogar im Sonnenschein. Mich niederbeugend berührte ich den Boden und fühlte, daß sogar die Blätter der Gräser erstarrt zu ein schienen - wartend.

Ich ging weiter und kam schließlich zu einer weiß gepflasterten, breiten Straße. Aufwärts streckte sie sich vor mir aus, auf der linken Seite in Abständen von hohen Steinstatuen gesäumt. Ich hatte mir genug Hochelbisch beigebracht, um die Namen zu verstehen, und außerdem kannte ich sie auswendig, denn es waren die Namen der Könige und Königinnen von Númenor. Es kam eine Stelle, an der die Namen sich veränderten, die Sprache wurde stolzer und harscher, und die Statuen waren noch höher. Und obwohl die Fertigkeit, mit der sie gemacht worden waren, größer war, waren sie weniger schön. Am Ende der Reihe waren zwei Statuen, etwas von der Straße zurückgesetzt die einer Frau, davor die eines Mannes, und seine Statue war die mächtigste, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von der allerersten. Fast wie ein Gott erschien er, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war grausam.

Dann schaute ich nach vorne und sah vor mir einen mächtigen Tempel. Riesig war er, jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft, größer als jedes Bauwerk von Gondor in seiner Blütezeit, aber seine Kuppel war schwarz, und ein übler Gestank ging von ihm aus. Schließlich hörte ich ein Geräusch, das leise Wehklagen der Mütter; und ich wußte, daß ich vor dem mächtigsten Gebäude der Númenoräer stand und vor ihrer größten Schande, dem Tempel von Morgoth in Armenelos. Und die Frauen weinten um ihre Väter und Söhne und Brüder, deren Blut vergossen worden war als Opfergabe für Morgoth. Der Gestank hing schwer über dem geschenkten Land, und in meinem Herzen verfluchte ich den Namen und die Täuschungen von Sauron, der meine Vorväter in solche Verderbtheit geführt hatte. 

Über mir verdunkelte sich der Himmel, und ein kalter Wind zog von Westen auf. Im Aufblicken sah ich eine große Wolke, und es schien mir, als sei sie wie ein Adler geformt. Dann begann der Regen. Er fiel in dichten Schauern, wie ein Schleier, der vor meinen Augen zugezogen wurde. Es folgte ein gewaltiges Donnern und Blitzen, und ein flammender Blitz schlug in die Kuppel des Tempels ein. Er fing Feuer, aber stand fest. Ständig im Wasser ausgleitend floh ich von diesem Ort, verzweifelt versuchend den hohen Hügel zu erreichen, den ich in Richtung Westen liegen sah. 

Ich rannte den Hang hinauf, das Wasser gegen meine Füße plätschernd, und ich fühlte die Erde beben, als ob sie unter mir zerbersten wollte. Für einen Moment wendete ich mich um, schaute zurück und sah eine mächtige Flutwelle, meergrün und unbestechlich sich gegen mich erhebend – der Zorn der Valar über den Verrat von Númenor. Und alles war verloren unter ihrem Vorrücken, Männer und Frauen, Knaben und Mädchen; die ganze Weisheit und der Glanz von Númenor; ach, und seine Schande.

In panischer Angst rannte ich weiter, denn ich wußte, daß auf der Kuppe des Hügels ein heiliger Ort war. Der Wind blies mir entgegen, und ich fiel auf die Knie und versuchte so, die Anhöhe zu erreichen, und ich rief den Himmel um Gnade an. Dann hörte ich einen Schrei hinter mir. Ich schaute hinab und sah eine Frau. Ihr Gesicht hatte ich schon zuvor gesehen, es war das der in der Reihe der Könige und Königinnen etwas zurückgesetzten Statue. Ich streckte meine Hand aus, um ihr zu helfen, aber die grüne Flut holte sie ein und spülte sie weg, und sie war vor meinen Augen verloren. Dann kam das Wasser über mich, stieg über meine Brust und meine Schultern und in meinen Mund, und ich wurde von seiner starken Strömung hin und her geworfen, und ich erwachte mit einem Schrei. Jemand schüttelte mich.

„Hauptmann?" Es war Haldar, der Leutnant meines Bruders. „Du hast im Schlaf aufgeschrien."

Ich setzte mich auf und wischte mit der Hand über mein Gesicht, es war schweißbedeckt. Und ich fühlte mich beschämt, denn im Gegensatz zu meinen Männern in Ithilien, die meine Träume gewöhnt waren, war ich hier unter Männern, die mich nicht so gut kannten, und ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, ihr Vertrauen und ihren Respekt in einer so verzweifelten Zeit zu verlieren.

„Ein böser Traum, nicht mehr", murmelte ich, obwohl dies eine Untertreibung war, aber ich wollte nicht versuchen, diesem strengen Soldaten zu erklären, daß ich gerade den Untergang Númenors gesehen hatte. Ich schaute durch die offene Klappe des Zeltes hinaus in die Dunkelheit. 

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Noch nicht Mitternacht."

Ich hatte nicht einmal eine Stunde geschlafen. Aber ich wollte mich nicht wieder hinlegen, denn der Schrecken des Traumes steckte mir noch in den Gliedern. 

„Ich gehe besser and die frische Luft", sagte ich und stand auf, zog meine Kleider an, mein Schwert, und einen Mantel darüber.

Zuerst fand ich, die langsame Strömung des Wassers dem Meer entgegen betrachtend, etwas Ruhe am Flußufer, und der junge, blasse Mond schien silbrig auf die Wellen. Meine Gedanken wandten sich meinem Bruder zu, und ich sehnte mich danach, sein Gesicht wiederzusehen und Mut in seiner Kraft und seiner Fruchtlosigkeit zu schöpfen, die alle um ihn herum ermutigte. Und ich dachte an die Verteidigung des Westufers, die wir zusammen durchgestanden, die Brücke, die wir gemeinsam zerstört hatten, und wie wir die Stellung hielten sogar als ein Schrecken, wie wir ihn nie zuvor gekannt hatten, auf uns niederstieß. Und ich wußte, ohne den andern hätten wir nicht widerstehen können, denn nur weil ich wußte, er war bei mir, konnte ich meinen Willen zusammenhalten und war nicht vor diesem Grauen geflohen, und er sagte danach dasselbe zu mir. Als damals die Brücke unter uns zusammenstürzte, schaute ich zu ihm und lachte ihm zu, und er lachte zurück, und wir hielten uns aneinander fest, als wir ins Wasser sprangen.

Bei der Erinnerung an ihn lächelte ich und wünschte erneut, bald sein Gesicht zu sehen. Und die Valar erfüllten meinen Wunsch, denn in diesem Augenblick hörte ich ein Rascheln im Röhricht, und ein Boot kam mir auf dem Wasser entgegen. Ein fahles Licht ging von ihm aus, und davon angezogen, watete ich hinaus dem Boot entgegen und erblickte meinen geliebten Bruder – tot.

Als ich mich gefaßt hatte, und dies dauerte eine Weile, kehrte ich schnell zum Lager zurück und weckte Haldar. Den Schlaf aus seinen Augen reibend, schaute er zu mir hoch.

„Ich muß nach Minas Tirith zurück", sagte ich erregt.

„Am Morgen, Herr?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Nein, jetzt. Ich muß sofort mit dem Herrn der Stadt sprechen."

Er schaute mich an als wüßte er wieder nicht, was er von mir halten solle, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern: 

"Du hast den Oberbefehl, Hauptmann." Er stand auf und folgte mir zu den Pferden, und während ich mein Pferd bestieg, nahm er meine Anweisungen entgegen. 

„Ich werde hier Station machen bevor ich nach Ithilien reite", sagte ich ihm, denn ich wußte, daß die Einheit in Osgiliath zuerst die Nachricht vom Tod ihres Hauptmanns hören sollte; und dann ritt ich gen Westen so schnell ich konnte.

Viele Male hatte ich den Ritt vom Fluß zur Stadt schon gemacht, aber noch nie war ich so hart geritten und noch nie mit Tränen in den Augen. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, als ich zu den Toren kam und die Ebenen der Stadt hoch ritt. Von den Stallungen rannte ich zum Weißen Turm, und daher betrat ich keuchend und, ich glaube, mit einem wilden Ausdruck in den Augen, die Große Halle. Und ich sah mit Erstaunen, daß, trotz der späten Stunde, mein Vater in seinem Stuhl am Fuße der Stufen saß, seine Diener um ihn versammelt. Er schaute auf, und die Diener zogen sich zurück, und ich sah in seinem Schoß die zerbrochenen Stücke des Horns, das ich vermißt hatte, als das Boot an mir vorüber glitt, und ich wußte, daß er bereits die Kunde vernommen hatte, die ich zu überbringen gekommen war.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Groß war die Finsternis, die mich in den Wochen, die folgen sollten, bestürmte; Schrecken und Erschöpfung und endloses Gemetzel und der schleichende und unaufhörliche Beginn der Verzweiflung. Aber bis dahin hatte ich nichts in meinem Leben gekannt, das so kummervoll gewesen wäre wie das Treffen mit meinem Vater, das folgte. Er entließ seine Diener mit einem Wink seiner Hand und blickte mich voll Kälte an.

„Was bringt dich hierher, Herr Faramir, und weg von deinen Pflichten in Osgiliath? Ist der Außenposten gefallen?"

„Nichts so schwerwiegendes für die Verteidigung von Minas Tirith, mein Herr", antwortete ich, noch immer etwas außer Atem von meinem Ritt, „aber dennoch ein großer Schmerz." Und ich schaute auf die Bruchstücke in seinem Schoß. 

Er hielt sie hoch. „Bringst du Neuigkeiten hierüber?" fragte er scharf.

„Leider ja, Vater." 

„Wie kann das sein?"

Und ich erzählte ihm von dem, was ich nicht einmal zwei Stunden zuvor gesehen hatte; von meinem Bruder und dem fremdartigen Boot, in dem er lag. Während ich sprach, erhob sich mein Vater und ging vor den Stufen auf und ab. Dann legte er die Stücke des Horns auf seinen Sitz und sprach davon, wie sie gefunden und zur Stadt gebracht worden waren, das letzte erst eine halbe Stunde vor meiner Rückkehr.

„Weh für meinen geliebten Bruder!" rief ich. „Und keine Nachricht haben wir darüber, wie ihn das Schicksal ereilte, obwohl mir scheint, es war im Kampf, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte, und sein Ausdruck war friedvoll uns so schön wie im Leben. Den Valar sei Dank, daß ich von meinen Träumen geweckt wurde, denn wenn diese nicht geschehen wären, wäre ich nicht hinunter zum Fluß gegangen und hätte ihn nicht gesehen, und wir hätten nur sein zerbrochenes Horn und große Angst und Ungewißheit."

Mein Vater hörte auf, hin und her zu gehen, und blieb vor mir stehen. 

„Von Träumen, sagst du?" Seine Augen verschmälerten sich, und ich verfluchte meine Unachtsamkeit.

„Ja, Herr", sagte ich vorsichtig. „Ich träumte ..."

Er schnitt mir das Wort ab. 

„Deine Träume!" rief er. „Ja, ich kenne sie, und ich verfluche dich dafür, denn war es nicht einer deiner Träume, der meinen geliebten Sohn von mir genommen und ihn dann getötet hat? Verflucht seist du und deine Träume!" Und Tränen standen in seinen Augen, und er kämpfte darum, sie zurückzuhalten.

Nie zuvor war ich so zornig auf ihn gewesen. Immer, wenn er früher etwas an mir auszusetzen gehabt hatte, hatte ich mich zurückgehalten und ohne Klagen seine Meinung angehört, denn er war mein Gebieter und ich stand unter seinem Befehl. Aber dieser Schmerz war zu bitter, ich hatte genauso einen Bruder verloren wie er einen Sohn; und wahrlich hatte er mich tief getroffen, denn als ich Richtung Stadt geritten war, hatte ich darüber geweint, daß es mein Traum gewesen war und es meine Reise hätte sein sollen, und daß mein Bruder dann noch hätte am Leben sein können.

„Ihr seid ungerecht, Vater!" erwiderte ich heftig, meine Stimme voller Tränen. Er schaute mich erstaunt an. 

„Ungerecht!" rief er.

„Jawohl, Herr! Denn der Traum war nicht meiner allein, und ich hätte die Reise auf mich genommen, wenn sich der Wille des Herrn der Stadt im Rat nicht durchgesetzt hätte. Und es bin nicht nur ich allein in diesem Hause, der die Gabe der Träume hat, Herr. Ihr mögt weitsichtig sein, aber ihr seht nicht alles!"

Er durchbohrte mich mit seinem scharfen Blick, seine dunklen Augen durchforschten meine Züge. Und er fand, was er suchte; seine Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, daß ich um die Quelle seines großen Wissens wußte, und um seine Gefahr, und ich hatte richtig geraten, wie sehr sie seine Entscheidungen leitete; in allen Angelegenheiten, nicht nur bei der Wahl, welchen Sohn er auf eine Reise schicken sollte, die wegen eines Traums unternommen wurde.

Mit der linken Hand ausholend, schlug er mir mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht, und trotz seines Alters war er noch immer stark. Ich fühlte, wie der Ring, den er am kleinen Finger dieser Hand trug, in meine linke Wange schnitt, gerade unter dem Auge. Rückwärts taumelnd hob ich die rechte Hand zu meinem Gesicht und sah, daß ich blutete. Um mich vor ihm zu schützen, hielt ich die Hand vors Gesicht. Mein Atem ging stoßweise, damit ich nicht anfing zu schluchzen und mich dadurch beschämte.

Als er sprach, hatte sich seine Stimme beruhigt. 

„Nimm die Hand herunter."

Ich konnte sie nicht bewegen.

„Tu, was ich dir sage, Faramir. Nimm deine Hand weg."

Ich gehorchte. 

„Sieh mich an!"

Ich hob meinen Kopf. Er griff nach mir, und ich schaffte es, den Drang, instinktiv zurückzuweichen, zu unterdrücken. Er griff mein Kinn und drehte mein Gesicht, um sein Werk zu betrachten, nicht grausam, aber ohne jede Freundlichkeit.

„Der Schnitt ist nicht tief", sagte er. „Er wird schnell heilen." Und dann ließ er zu meiner großen Erleichterung los und wand sich ab. „Geh", sagte er, seinen Kopf langsam schüttelnd, „denn mein Kummer ist groß."

Dies war seine Art, mich um Verzeihung zu bitten. Ich senkte meinen Kopf. „Vater", flüsterte ich, entgegen besseren Wissens, aber ich hatte ernsthaft den Wunsch, ihn zu trösten und unseren Kummer zu teilen.

Er drehte sich wieder mir zu und hob seine Hand, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen. 

„Geh und ruh dich aus. Sieh nach diesem Schnitt, und schlafe. Wir werden morgen wieder sprechen. Jetzt wünsche ich, allein zu sein und meinen Sohn zu betrauern."

Ich verbeugte mich, drehte mich um und tat, wie geheißen, und ging zu meinem Zimmer und überließ ihn in der von ihm gewünschten Einsamkeit seinem Schmerz. Ich schickte nach heißem Wasser und betrachtete dann mein Gesicht im Spiegel. Die Wunde war, wie er gesagt hatte, nicht tief, und es war nicht viel Mühe, das Blut weg zu waschen, aber die Arbeit wurde durch die lautlosen Tränen, die mein Gesicht herabströmten, erschwert. Schließlich versiegten die Tränen, und ich wusch mich und schaute von neuem in den Spiegel. Ich war müde, aber Schlaf würde dem abhelfen. Ein paar blaue Flecken würden zu sehen sein, aber nur für wenige Tage. Der Schnitt würde schnell heilen und eine Narbe würde nicht zurückbleiben. Viel schlimmeres hatte ich im Feld abbekommen, aber vielleicht nichts so schmerzhaftes.

Als Junge hatte ich oft seine harte Hand zu spüren bekommen, aber als ich größer und stärker wurde, wurde er zögerlicher, mich zu schlagen. Eine unnötige Vorsicht von ihm. Ich hätte nie meine Hand gegen den Herrn von Gondor erhoben, auch nicht zur Verteidigung. Das letzte mal, daß er mich geschlagen hat, war, als ich sechzehn war, und ich hätte ihn ohne Zweifel wegstoßen können. Was damals seinen Zorn verursacht hatte, weiß ich nicht mehr; und tatsächlich hatte ich schon lange den Versuch aufgegeben, darüber nachzudenken, was seine Wut auf mich auslösen würde, denn es war unberechenbar. Der einzige gemeinsame Faktor, den ich erkennen konnte, war, daß ich lebte, und das war mitunter genug, um ihn jenseits aller Vernunft zu erzürnen.

Dieses letzte Mal griff er mich bei den Schultern und schleuderte mich rückwärts so fest gegen die Wand, daß ich mit dem Kopf dagegen schlug und für einen Augenblick alles schwarz wurde. Alles, was ich hören konnte, war sein Wüten und meines Bruders eindringliches Bitten. Daß Boromir, der sonst wegen seiner Stellung immer unparteiisch in unseren Auseinandersetzungen geblieben war, sich gezwungen sah einzugreifen und so lange an meinem Vater zu zerren, bis er mich losließ, zeigte, wie furchtbar diese Szene war. Schließlich schleppte er mich benommen in mein Zimmer, um den Schaden wieder zusammen zu flicken.

Vater hielt von da an Abstand, und ich glaube, er und Boromir dürften harte Worte wegen des Vorfalls gewechselt haben, obwohl mein Bruder nichts sagte, und ich nicht fragte. Aber ich war betrübt, daß ich der Anlaß für Streit zwischen Vater und Sohn gewesen war, deren gegenseitige Liebe immer unbeeinträchtigt gewesen war. Und wieder ich trauerte für meinen Vater, der nun seine Frau und seinen über alles geliebten Erben verloren hatte.

Als ich im Spiegel mein verletztes Gesicht betrachtete, inzwischen zwanzig Jahre älter, erinnerte ich mich daran, was ich noch aus diesem Zwischenfall gelernt hatte: da ich nicht das sein konnte, was mein Vater wollte – denn ich wußte nicht, was dies war – würde ich zumindest mir selbst treu bleiben und darin Mut fassen, daß ich meine Ehre und meine Liebe zu ihm als Vater wie auch als Herrn des letzten Reiches der Númenoräer bewahren würde. Und so wie dieser Junge damals seinen Frieden gemacht hatte, so machte ich dies noch einmal als Mann; um meinen Vater zu ehren und meine Integrität zu wahren. Dies war mein Tribut an ihn, ob er ihn wollte oder nicht, denn dies war alles, was ich ihm geben und womit ich meine Liebe zu ihm zeigen konnte. Denn ich fühlte in meinem Herzen, daß in der dunkelsten Stunde Trauer und Verzweiflung meines Vaters Urteilskraft wanken lassen könnten, und ich würde ihn davor bewahren, wenn ich nur irgend könnte, auch wenn dies einen noch größeren Zorn auf mich herab beschwören würde als der, den er mir gerade gezeigt hatte. Als ich diesen zerbrechlichen Frieden gemacht hatte, schlief ich ein.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

„Hat es weh getan?" fragte ich.

Mein Bruder hörte auf, Steine übers Wasser gleiten zu lassen und schaute zu mir herüber. „Hat was weh getan?" fragte er zurück.

„Sterben natürlich", sagte ich scharf. „Was sonst würde ich dich fragen wollen?" Manchmal benutzte mein Bruder Begriffsstutzigkeit als Mantel für Unwilligkeit. 

Er überlegte einen Moment. 

„Nein, es tat nicht weh", sagte er und schaute mich mit seinem breiten Grinsen an. „Aber die Pfeile." Und dann lachte er, und ich mußte mit lachen, meinen Kopf über ihn schüttelnd. 

Wir saßen für eine Weile in freundschaftlichem Schweigen, während wir den Sommer genossen und zusahen, wie die Wellen ans Ufer der Bucht plätscherten, die Dol Amroth beschützte. Der Sand war warm und trocken unter meiner Hand, und über uns kreisten die Möwen, doch ich konnte ihre Rufe nicht hören. In der Luft lag ein frischer Salzgeschmack. Dies war die Heimat des Bruders meiner Mutter, und wir waren als Kinder oft hierher gekommen, um unsere Verwandten zu besuchen. Wir waren hier glücklich gewesen. Der Krieg hatte uns nie gestattet, als erwachsene Männer hier auszuruhen. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, so hier mit ihm sitzen zu können bevor nicht der Feind geschlagen wäre. Das Meer war so blau und so beruhigend, ich hätte hier ewig sitzen können. Aber leise seufzend stand mein Bruder auf und streifte den Sand von seinen Kleidern. Mein Blick fiel auf den fremdartigen Gürtel aus verbundenen goldenen Blättern um seine Hüften, und ich öffnete den Mund, um danach zu fragen, aber er sprach zuerst. 

„Zeit zu gehen, Bruder", sagte er und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich ergriff sie, und leicht zog er mich mit seinem festen Griff und starken Arm hoch. Dann streifte er leicht mit seinen Fingern über meine linke Wange, und trotz der Zartheit seiner Berührung fühlte ich die Wunde dort pochen. Einen Moment lang sah er traurig aus, aber dann legte er seine Hände auf meine Schultern und lächelte mir zu; Mein Bruder wie ich ihn für immer in Erinnerung behalten werde, stark und gutaussehend, furchtlos und schön; mein teuerster, meist geliebter Freund. Ich lächelte zurück, und er schaute mir in die Augen.

„Leb wohl, Faramir", sagte er mit Liebe. Und dann wachte ich auf einem kalten Tag Ende Februar entgegen und einer steinernen Stadt in Trauer.

Einer der Diener meines Vaters beugte sich über mich. 

„Mein Herr Faramir", sagte er, „der Herr Truchseß verlangt, daß ihr noch in dieser Stunde am Rat teilnehmt."

Anscheinend hatte ich bis nach Mittag geschlafen, und ich konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, daß ich mich deshalb und wegen des tröstlichen Traumes besser fühlte. Schnell stand ich auf, wusch mich, kleidete mich an und machte mich auf den Weg zum Turm, wo der Rat versammelt war. Seine Mitglieder waren daran gewöhnt, die Söhne Denethors verwundet aus dem Feld zurückkehren zu sehen, und niemand dort hatte mich in der Nacht unverletzt in der Stadt ankommen sehen. Ich trat zu meinem Vater und küßte den Ring an seinem Finger, wie von mir erwartet wurde. Er begrüßte mich ruhig, und wenn sein durchdringender Blick überhaupt auf meinem Gesicht verweilte, dann war es nur für einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Faramir. Du hast geruht, nehme ich an, nach deiner späten Reise?"

„Danke, ja, Herr", sagte ich leise. „Dann setz dich zu uns; denn wir haben vieles zu überdenken infolge des Verlusts unseres meist geliebten Heerführers."

Und so debattierten wir bis spät in den Tag, obwohl sich wenig an unserer schwierigen Lage geändert hatte, außer daß wir nun Boromirs beraubt waren. Es war schon fast Mitternacht bis ich zurück nach Osgiliath aufbrechen konnte. Als ich darauf wartete, daß mein Pferd bereit gemacht wurde, sah ich, daß es zu regnen begonnen hatte, ein dünnes, aber beständiges Nieseln, das mich in der Zeit, bis ich den Fluß erreichte, völlig durchnäßt haben würde. Ich zog eine Grimasse, und genoß, so lange ich noch konnte, die Wärme der Stallungen.

„Angenehme Nacht für einen Ritt, mein Herr", sagte der Pferdeknecht mit einem ironischen Grinsen. 

„Du kannst gerne meinen Platz einnehmen, Galdor", sagte ich milde.

Er kicherte leise, und dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, und er war plötzlich sehr mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt. Ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen, was die Ursache war, und war erstaunt, meinen Vater dort stehen zu sehen. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal gekommen war, um mich zu verabschieden, wenn er dies je getan hatte. Sein Haar war feucht, und, wenn seine Miene überhaupt etwas ausdrücken konnte, dann hätte ich gesagt, daß er über seine Anwesenheit hier genauso überrascht war wie ich. Ich fühlte mich etwas unangenehm berührt, als ich ihm so gegenüber stand, und mit einem Mal wurde mir bewußt, daß wir nicht gerade darin geübt waren, dem andern gegenüber Zuneigung zu zeigen. Wegen dieser Absurdität mußte ich plötzlich lächeln. Er runzelte die Stirn, und ich sah, daß ich ihn entwaffnet hatte.

„Ihr habt eine miserable Nacht gewählt, um hierher zu kommen, Herr", sagte ich.

„Ja, tatsächlich", antwortete er und schaute betont zu Galdor herüber, der versuchte, sich möglichst unauffällig zu machen. Ich verstand das Unbehagen beider und versuchte, Abhilfe zu schaffen.

„Ich führe sie hinaus, danke", murmelte ich Galdor zu, und er gab mir die Zügel und verschwand erleichtert in den Tiefen der Stallungen.

Mein Vater folgte mir hinaus in den Regen. Ich streichelte Aryn als sie ungeduldig stampfte und schnaubte, denn wenn wir schon in solch einem Wetter nach draußen mußten, sollte es wenigstens gleich losgehen.

„Ihr solltet nach drinnen gehen, Herr. Der Regen wird stärker."

Er schaute zum dunklen Himmel auf, und während ich begann aufzusteigen, legte er seine Hand auf meinen Arm. Ich hielt inne und drehte mich zu ihm um. Einen kurzen Moment lang glaubte ich, er würde mich umarmen, aber er schaute nur mit seinen dunklen Augen in mein Gesicht, denselben Augen, die mir jedesmal, wenn ich in einen Spiegel sah, entgegen blickten. Dann sagte er einfach: 

„Du bist jetzt mein Erbe", und ich fühlte das Gewicht der Verantwortung, die er mir damit auferlegte, aber auch einen Stich reinster Freude über seine Anerkennung. Ich nickte und bestieg Aryn.

„Reite sicher", sagte er. „Und Faramir?" Ich schaute auf ihn herunter. „Vater?"

„Mach mich stolz."

Wir schauten uns noch einmal an, grau zu grau; dann nickte ich Lebewohl und ritt los, von der sechsten Ebene hinab durch die Stadt.

Als ich über den Pelennor ritt, fing es an, wie aus Kübeln zu regnen, und Windböen bliesen mir das Wasser ins Gesicht. Ich strich mit der Hand mein nasses Haar zurück und trieb Aryn an. Vor mir lag Osgiliath und die Trauer der Männer, wenn sie die Nachricht vom Tod ihres Hauptmanns hörten; danach Ithilien, und nur die Valar wußten, welche Prüfungen mich dort erwarteten. Für eine Weile war ich in Gedanken versunken, und einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, schaute ich zurück nach Minas Tirith. Die Stadt war von Dunkelheit umgeben, aber an der Spitze des Turms schien ein fahles Licht.

Als der Regen noch dichter fiel, dachte ich an Númenor und wie ich öfter und lebhafter von seinem Stolz und seiner Verderbtheit träumte - und von seinem Untergang. Dann dachte ich an meinen Vater, der seinen harten Willen hierhin und dorthin lenkte und versuchte, alles für Gondors Wohlergehen zu ordnen – und ich hatte Angst, um Gondor, um mich selbst, und am meisten um diesen stolzen Mann, der keine Enttäuschung duldete, wie verdient sie auch immer war, und von dem ich wußte, daß er alles für die Verteidigung seines Reichs opfern würde.

Gondor lag in der Dunkelheit hinter mir, und vor mir lag nur der Schatten von Mordor. Durch den Regen ritt ich weiter Richtung Osten.


	2. Was der Donner sprach

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir, und Geld verdiene ich (leider) auch nicht damit. Alle Rechte liegen bei Tolkien und Altariel, die die Geschichte geschrieben hat (und T.S. Eliot für Überschriften und Gedichtsauszüge). Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung (natürlich mit Erlaubnis der Autorin)!!! Das englische Original und noch viele andere tolle Tolkien fanfics gibt es beim www.henneth-annun.net oder auch hier bei fanfiction.net (unter Altariel). Eine überarbeitete Fassung meiner Übersetzung und noch weitere Übersetzungen von Tolkien fanfics stehen bei www.cuthalion.gmxhome.de . Ein Besuch lohnt sich! 

****

****

**Kapitel 2: Was der Donner sprach (What the Thunder said)**

In jenem Traum schien sich der östliche Himmel zu verdunkeln und ein Gewitter zog herauf, aber im Westen hielt sich ein fahles Licht, und daraus hörte ich eine Stimme rufen, wie von Ferne, aber klar... 

„Isildurs Fluch wird erwachen und der Halbling hervortreten."

In Ithilien, so dachte ich, würde ich, wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit, etwas Trost finden. Ich verließ Osgiliath, überquerte den Anduin und erreichte unsere Zuflucht in Henneth Annûn gerade vor Sonnenuntergang, wie ich gehofft hatte. Als ich in die Höhle trat, verwandelten die letzten Sonnenstrahlen den Vorhang aus Wasser in funkelnde Edelsteine. Warm empfing mich meine Kompanie, so als ob ich von einer langen Reise nach Hause käme; und wir aßen zusammen, als wäre der Schatten schließlich verschwunden. Ich war froh zu hören, daß die Valar sie alle in den Wochen, die ich fort gewesen war, beschützt hatten; denn in Wirklichkeit nahm der Schatten in Ithilien ständig zu. Meine Aufgabe war jetzt der sichere Rückzug meiner Männer auf die Westseite des Anduin; doch vorher mußten wir noch mehr Blut vergießen.

Und dann kam sogar in diesen kleinen Frieden ein doppeltes Leid. Denn jenseits aller Wahrscheinlichkeit und aus meinen Träumen heraus erschien der Halbling. Als ich ihn sah, fühlte ich große Angst, denn wenn nun dieser Traum wahr geworden war, was war dann mit den Träumen, die den Untergang von Gondor verhießen? Und schließlich erfuhr ich die Bedeutung des Rätsels von Isildurs Fluch. 

Was wurde mir in diesem kurzen, aber scheinbar endlosen Moment der Versuchung dargeboten? Ein Beben ging durch meine Gedanken, und dann sah ich eine Vision von Ithilien, nicht mehr verwildert, sondern wieder ein Garten mit wunderschönen Blumen in allen Farben, erneut die Heimat all jener, die aus ihrem Land vertrieben worden waren. Die Straße zum Fluß hinunter gehend, sah ich hohe Türme sich vor mir erheben, und dann ritt ich auf einer breiten Straße, die von schönen Gebäuden aus weißem Stein und Silber gesäumt war. So kam ich zum Anduin und überquerte eine mächtige Brücke, ein passendes Monument für meinen Bruder. Dies war das neu erbaute Osgiliath, eine Stadt von Anmut und Weisheit. Hier war die ganze Majestät von Númenor wieder erstanden, aber jetzt noch bereichert durch die Weisheit vom Gondor dieser letzten Jahre der alten Rasse von Westerness. In langsamer Parade kam ich über den Pelennor geritten, und alle Menschen von Gondor, von Minas Tirith bis Dol Amroth, von Anórien bis nach Poros, hatten sich versammelt, um mich zu empfangen. Ich ritt zu den Toren der Stadt – endlich wieder Minas Anor, der Turm der Sonne – und dort stand mein Vater; und in seinem Gesicht – welch ein Ausdruck! Voll Stolz, Ehre und Liebe. Ein Blick, den ich schon oft gesehen hatte, aber nur von der Seite, denn er war stets an mir vorbei auf meinen Bruder gerichtet gewesen.

Solch wundervolle Bilder waren dies, Visionen von allem, was ich je begehrt hatte. Doch habe ich in meinem Leben schon viele Träume gehabt, und diesen bestaunend, schien es mir, daß er von anderer Qualität war, klarer, aber harscher, so als ob ein kaltes Licht auf darauf schiene. Ithilien war seltsam bleich, Osgiliath kälter als seine Ruinen, und meines Vaters lächelndes Gesicht war von einer kränklichen Fahlheit. Wie verschieden dies sogar von meinen schrecklichsten Träumen von Númenor war, oder von diesem letzten süßen Traum von meinem Bruder nach seinem Tod. Und dann konnte ich das scharfe Salz des Meeres von Dol Amroth schmecken, und dies vertrieb den ungesunden Geschmack dieser Täuschungen. Denn ich dachte an meinen Onkel, den ich immer geliebt und als mild und ritterlich bewundert hatte. Ich erinnerte mich an die langen Spaziergänge entlang der hohen Küstenpfade, die wir zusammen unternommen hatten, er und ich; und ich sprach davon, was ich gelesen hatte und was ich dachte; und er erzählte von seinen Erinnerungen an seine geliebte Schwester, meine Mutter, und wie sehr sie ihren jüngeren Sohn geliebt hatte.

Und so fand ich zu mir selbst zurück; aber nicht als der Bruder des Boromir, der immer ängstlich bestrebt war, sich im Kampf als gleichwertig zu erweisen; auch nicht als der Sohn des Denethor, der immer darum kämpfte, jenseits jeden Zweifels seine Treue zu beweisen – sondern als Faramir von Gondor, der sein ganzes Leben lang hart, aber immer unsicher danach gestrebt hatte, sich weise zu verhalten, und der nun herausfand, daß die Wahl weder auf Ruhm im Krieg noch auf Gehorsam gegenüber einem stolzen Herrn fallen konnte, sondern auf das, was die Wahl des Narren zu sein schien. Und ich erkannte, daß, auch wenn sie sich als solche erweisen sollte, ich dennoch meinem Tod mit Ehre ins Gesicht blicken konnte, wissend, daß ich wahrhaftig geblieben war und mich nicht durch Falschheit selbst verhöhnt hatte. 

Aber wie war ich betrübt, denn ich konnte erraten, was Boromir gesehen hatte: Waffen und Schlachten und Armeen und Bündnisse und seinen eigenen Siegeszug in Mordor. Und ich wußte, er hatte sich selbst als König von Gondor erblickt. Mein armer Bruder.

Und was war mein zweiter Kummer? Ich erkannte, daß es schließlich so weit war wie ich mein ganzes Leben lang befürchtet hatte: die Wahl zwischen Pflicht und Integrität. _Ich bin euch zu Befehl, Vater._ Wie oft hatte ich dies zu ihm gesagt. Immer hatte ich geglaubt, ich spräche die Wahrheit; doch jetzt erkannte ich, daß dies nicht der Fall war. In dieser Sache war ich ihm nicht gehorsam, und er hatte es längst gewußt und mich dafür verachtet, daß ich es anders gesagt hatte. Ich hätte dieses Versprechen nie so leichtfertig geben sollen. Denn ich hatte aus mir einen Lügner gemacht, meinem Vater und Herrn gegenüber. Dies waren die Gedanken, die mich aufwühlten, lange bevor ich über den Pelennor zurück ritt und das geflügelte Grauen die Grundfesten meines Verstands erschütterte.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Er, der gelebt hatte, war nun tot

Wir, die wir leben, sterben jetzt

mit ein wenig Geduld

Einige sagen, Mithrandir brächte nur schlechte Kunde. Nicht ich. Meine Gefährten und ich hätten es ohne ihn nie bis zur Stadt geschafft. Denn unweit der Tore kam der geflügelte Schrecken über uns. Die Angst, der Boromir und ich in Osgiliath widerstanden hatten, war um das zehnfache verstärkt, und dieses Mal war mein Bruder nicht da, um mir beizustehen. Dieses Mal war es, als ob ein Blitzstrahl durch meine Schläfen führe; und dann begann das Geschrei, das sich in meine Gedanken hineinfraß. Die letzten Reste meines Willens aufbietend, zwang ich mich, Aryn umzuwenden und zurück zu meinen Gefährten zu reiten, die abgeworfen worden waren. Und dann schoß wie ein Blitz von Licht Mithrandir über die Ebene auf uns zu, und der donnernde Angriff des Schreckens schrumpfte vor seinem weißen Zorn zusammen.

Aber das Empfinden der Unwirklichkeit war nicht verschwunden, als ich mich auf den Weg hoch zur Zitadelle machte. Erst sah ich einen weiteren Halbling aus meinen Träumen – das Silber und Schwarz des Turms tragend. Und dann mußte ich meinem Vater gegenübertreten. Wie anders war seine Miene, als der Gesichtsausdruck, den ich in meiner Vision gesehen hatte! Kalt und streng war er, und das Kerzenlicht warf grausame Schatten entlang der scharfen Linien seiner Züge. Das Flackern der Flammen auf seinem Gesicht verunsicherte mich noch mehr. Wieder war ich froh, daß Mithrandir an meiner Seite war, denn auf die Dauer konnte ich dem Zorn meines Herrn nicht standhalten, und Mithrandir sprach statt meiner. Wäre er nicht dort gewesen, ich glaube, ich wäre vor meinem Vater auf die Knie gefallen und hätte um Verzeihung gefleht – und zweifelsohne hätte ich sie nicht bekommen. Doch so konnte ich mich gerade noch zusammenreißen.

Schließlich ließ mich mein Herr gehen, und ich zog mich in mein Zimmer zurück. Es wurde mir schwerer und schwerer, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Als ich endlich in meinem Zimmer angelangt war, setzte ich mich müde in meinen Stuhl. Nachbeben des schrecklichen Angriffs durchschauderten noch immer meine Gedanken, und meine Augen schienen ab und an ihren Fokus zu verlieren, so als ob das Licht um mich plötzlich verdunkelt würde. Zuerst hörte ich das sanfte Klopfen an meiner Tür nicht, aber es wurde immer eindringlicher.

„Herein!" sagte ich müde, meinen Kopf in eine Hand stützend, denn ich hatte wenig Kraft zum Sprechen übrig und fürchtete eine weitere so fordernde Begegnung wie vorhin.

„Du bist müde, Faramir. Ich werde dich nicht lange aufhalten."

Es war Mithrandir. Wortlos wies ich auf den gegenüber stehenden Stuhl, und er setzte sich. Wir schauten uns an. Ich hatte nur eine einzige Kerze entzündet, und sein Gesicht war in der Dunkelheit halb verborgen. Und als ich ihn anschaute, fragte ich mich, was er für heimliche Kräfte besaß, die in mir eine größere Liebe entfacht hatten als selbst für meinen Vater.

„Es war die richtige Wahl", sagte er schließlich.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Und ich weiß, was es dich gekostet hat, sie zu treffen." Ich lachte hart auf. 

„Kennst du die letzten Instruktionen meines Vaters, bevor ich nach Ithilien aufbrach? Mach mich stolz, sagte er." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Es scheint, als ob ich nicht wüßte, wie man das macht, nicht einmal, wenn sich mir eine solche Chance bietet, wie ich sie nie zuvor gehabt habe. Wenn nur mein Bruder dort für ihn da gewesen und ich in Rauros gefallen wäre", schloß ich bitter. 

„Aber wenigstens ich bin dankbar dafür, daß du in Ithilien warst und nicht Boromir", entgegnete Mithrandir ruhig. „Denn wenn eure Plätze vertauscht gewesen wären, hätte dein Bruder Verderben über uns alle gebracht. Du weißt das in deinem Herzen, Faramir."

Ich legte den Kopf in meine Hände, und dann fühlte ich den Druck seiner gegen meine. „Versuch zu schlafen", sagte er. „Deines Vaters Stimmung wird am Morgen wenig besser sein, und du mußt schon gegen genug Feinde kämpfen, ohne deine Kräfte im Gefecht mit ihm zu vergeuden."

Er verließ mich, und ich blies die Kerze aus und versuchte zu tun, wie er mir gesagt hatte; aber auf dem Bett liegend konnte ich das Echo dieser fürchterlichen Schreie hören und zitterte im Dunkeln. Nach einer Weile gab ich den Gedanken an Schlaf auf, wickelte eine Decke um mich, zündete die Kerze wieder an, lehnte mich in meinen Stuhl zurück und nahm ein Buch zur Hand. Aber mein Geist war zu müde, um den Worten zu folgen, und schließlich saß ich einfach da und döste und wartete darauf, daß das erste fahle Licht der Morgendämmerung durch mein Fenster herein schiene. Dann erhob ich mich und machte mich fertig für die Ratsversammlung. 

Vor dem Ratszimmer sitzend und darauf wartend, vom Herrn der Stadt herein gerufen zu werden, legte ich meinen Kopf in meine Hände und rieb den Schlaf aus meinen Augen. Eine ganze Weile merkte ich nicht, daß jemand vor mir stand. 

„Hat der Herr Faramir nichts zur Begrüßung seines Verwandten zu sagen?" fragte eine geliebte Stimme.

„Onkel!" rief ich in Freude aus und stand auf und umarmte ihn. Fast zwei Jahre war es nun schon her, seit er das letzte Mal nach Minas Tirith gekommen war, und ich hatte keine Zeit gehabt, an die Küste zu reisen. Ihn endlich wiederzusehen machte mir bewußt, wie sehr ich ihn vermißt hatte. Er sprach leise ein paar Worte über meinen Bruder, um uns beide in unserer Trauer zu trösten; dann nahm er für einen Augenblick mein Gesicht in seine Hände, und ein Ausdruck von Sorge trat in seine Züge. 

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich zusammenbrechen", sagte er. „Wann bist du zurück in die Stadt gekommen?"

„Gestern abend, und unter dunklen Schatten", sagte ich. „Aber", und ich blickte an ihm vorbei zu der noch immer verschlossenen Tür, „die Dinge stehen nicht gut zwischen uns."

Er murmelte leise eine Verwünschung, ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Höflichkeit. 

„Nichts hat sich also mit dem Herrn Denethor geändert. Was war diesmal dein Vergehen?"

Obwohl ich meinem Onkel von ganzer Seele vertraute, hatte Mithrandir mir doch nicht gestattet, von der Mission des Ringträgers zu erzählen, und ich wollte das Thema auch nicht an diesem öffentlichen Ort anschneiden. Aber ich konnte ihm genug sagen, um ihm eine Erklärung zu liefern. 

„Was war schon immer mein Vergehen, Onkel?" sagte ich gedrückt. „Ich bin nicht Boromir, und das reicht schon. Und jetzt bin ich am Leben, während er es nicht mehr ist. Das kann, denke ich, nie verziehen werden." Als ich fertig gesprochen hatte, wurden wir hinein gerufen, und er hatte nur Zeit, schnell meine Hand zu drücken.

Vielleicht hätte mein Vater anders entschieden, wenn ich dafür gewesen wäre, die Forts und den Pelennor zu verteidigen, koste es was es wolle. Aber ihre Verteidigung schien mir vergeblich; und schlimmer noch, denn sie würde sinnlos das Leben vieler tapferer Männer kosten. Doch so gehorchte ich ihm wenigstens, eine Richtung wählend, deren Verweigerung seinem Zorn mir gegenüber besser gedient hätte. Dies sollte meine Strafe sein, überlegte ich, als ich das Ratszimmer verließ; und er hätte kein sichereres Verhängnis für mich wählen können, selbst wenn er mich direkt zur Hinrichtung geschickt hätte. Und dann verließ mich mein Mut, und ich mußte auf dem Weg durch den Gang stehen bleiben, um meine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Ich stützte mich mit einem Unterarm an der Wand ab, um nicht zu taumeln, und lehnte den Kopf dagegen. Meine linke Hand tastete müde nach dem Schwertgriff. Dann spürte ich eine Hand auf meinem Rücken. Ich drehte mich um und sah meinen Onkel. Er schien wie geschockt zu sein, sein Gesicht war grau. Wir faßten uns bei den Armen, und für einen Augenblick schien es, als würde ich ihn trösten. 

„In der Valar Namen, reite sicher, Sohn", bat er mich eindringlich. Ich schaute ihm fest in die Augen. 

„Dies ist ein bitterer Abschied, aber laß uns nicht uns selbst täuschen", sagte ich leise. „Denn wir beide wissen, daß es der ganzen Gnade der Valar bedürfte, mich lebend zurückkehren zu lassen. Und es geschähe nicht in Übereinstimmung mit dem Willen des Truchseß." Wir umarmten uns, und ich beugte meinen Kopf und lehnte ihn einen Moment an seine Schulter. Dann verließ ich die Zitadelle mit Ziel Osgiliath und ritt dem Schicksal entgegen, von dem mein Vater urteilte, daß ich es verdiente.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Viel Schönheit erkannte ich

In den heiseren Schwüren, die unseren Mut aufrecht hielten

Hörte Musik in der Stille der Pflicht;

Und fand Frieden, wo Granatenstürme rote Fluten ausspien.

Nicht lange nachdem wir dem Feind die Forts am Damm überlassen hatten, spürte ich das letzte Stadium der Auflösung meines Bewußtseins. Aus dem, was um mich herum geschah, konnte ich nur schließen, daß ich tatsächlich zuletzt die wache Welt verlassen und gänzlich das Land meiner Alpträume betreten hatte. Alles um mich herum war auf den Kopf gestellt. Denn obwohl wir hart und mit aller Kraft kämpften, fielen wir dennoch zurück und starben. Und am Ende davon, das wußte ich, würde es keinen Sieg geben, der eines Liedes würdig wäre; alles, was wir erhofften, war eine weniger vernichtende Niederlage.

Die Welt um mich wurde absurd; alles schöne verloren im Terror. Ich sah Männer, von denen ich wußte, daß sie mild waren, die Körper und Knochen der Feinde zerstückeln, und sie lachten als sie dies taten; und dies, so schien mir, war der eigentliche Sieg des Feindes: uns in unserer Verzweiflung in das Abbild seiner Grausamkeit und Gnadenlosigkeit zu verwandeln. Nichts, was von Wert war, zählte mehr. Ich sah Mut und Tapferkeit belohnt mit Vernichtung; den jungen Mann, nicht älter als zwanzig Jahre, der zurück rannte, immer wieder anhaltend und kämpfend, die ganze Zeit seinen Freund mit sich schleppend, der von einem Pfeil getroffen worden war als der Rückzug begann. Ich hätte mich tief vor ihm verbeugt, um ihn in der großen Halle des Weißen Turms selbst zu ehren, aber sie wurden kaum eine Meile von der Stadt niedergemetzelt.

Wieder und wieder meinte ich in den Gesichtern derer, die ich erschlug, die Gesichtszüge des ersten Mannes zu erkennen, den ich je getötet hatte. Ich war siebzehn Jahre alt und nahe Poros stationiert, als wir bei Nacht von Haradrim angegriffen wurden. Ich hatte nur einen Augenblick in seine fremdartigen Züge geblickt, bevor ich mich umdrehte und mich gegen einen anderen verteidigte, aber ich habe oft über ihn nachgesonnen, und darüber, wer um seinen Tod getrauert hatte, so wie ich nun um Boromir trauerte. Und diese Parade von Gesichtern, alte und neue, flackerte an mir vorbei in Schattierungen von rot und schwarz, in der Dunkelheit, die über uns lag, von den feurigen Blitzen der Fackeln beleuchtet, die unsere Feinde trugen, und von den Flammen, die die Gehöfte des Pelennor zu schwarzer Asche verbrannten. Ich sehnte mich nach dem Anblick reinen weißen Lichts und nach einem Schluck sauberen, klaren Wassers. Doch am schlimmsten war der Lärm, Stunde um Stunde, und nirgendwo ein wenig Stille. 

Ich konnte aus dieser Kakophonie keinen Sinn heraus hören, es war, als ob es der Lärm von Morgoth selbst wäre, der Samen von Mißklang in die Musik der Schöpfung säte. Mitunter hörte ich die Stimme von jemandem, den ich kannte, vor Schmerz aufschreien, und noch einer meiner Freunde fiel; und ich hörte den Triumph in den Schreien und Rufen der Südländer in ihrer harschen und schnarrenden Sprache. Ab und an hörte ich meine eigene Stimme, die darum kämpfte, in der wilden Flucht gehört zu werden, und, immer heiserer werdend, je mehr es dem Abend zuging, Kommandos brüllte und Ermutigungen, so gut ich eben konnte. Aber alles begleitend, eine schreckliche Disharmonie, war das ständige schlagen der Schwingen des Grauens über uns, und ihr plötzliches, schrill durchdringendes Schreien. Und wie die Stunden verstrichen, war es dies, was mir am wirklichsten erschien, während alles andere nur gedämpft zu mir drang.

Es kam ein Punkt, an dem meine Stimme versagte, denn ich hatte schließlich begriffen, daß, trotz all unserer Bemühungen und obwohl wir schon so nahe waren, wir die Stadt nicht erreichen würden. Sprechen hatte daher keinen Sinn mehr, alles was übrig blieb war der brutale Akt, meinen Arm zu heben, um zu töten bis ich selbst getötet werden würde. 

Und dann, eine halbe Meile und ein Zeitalter von der Stadt entfernt, hörte ich etwas anderes sich über den Schlachtenlärm erheben. Eine Stimme sang, leise und verloren zuerst; und dann wurde die Melodie von all denen aus den Außenkompanien aufgegriffen, die noch ihren Willen zusammenreißen konnten, und während ich kämpfte, merkte ich, daß auch ich singen konnte, durch meine Tränen hindurch. Und dann wurde das Lied von den Männern aufgenommen, die von den Mauern zusahen, so als ob sie uns auf dem Klang ihrer starken Stimmen sicher nach Hause tragen könnten. Die Worte waren einfach, aber sie sprachen von unserer Liebe für Gondor, vom Mut und der Beharrlichkeit unseres Volkes, von unserer festen Ablehnung des Feindes.

Gebracht aus dem Westen scheint durch dunkelste Nacht

unerschrocken noch immer ein Stern

Von Schatten belagert und von feindlicher Macht

- doch Gondor bleibt treu.

Von Belfalas bis Rauros schaumweißer Gischt,

Gondors Anmut beschenkte uns alle.

Mit Kraft widerstehen, wir wanken nicht

- und Gondor bleibt treu.

Auch wenn Schatten und Dunkel uns allseits umringen,

nie wird Sauron es jemals gelingen,

die Männer des Westens zu Fall zu bringen

- und Gondor bleibt treu.

Wir sind furchtlos und tapfer zum Kampfe bereit.

Hell erstrahlt noch immer der Stern

triumphierend in dieser unruhigen Zeit

- denn Gondor bleibt treu.

Erst viele Wochen später, als ich mit Freunden in Frieden zusammen saß und schließlich fähig war, über diesen Tag zu sprechen, erfuhr ich, daß diese erste Stimme meine eigene gewesen war. Ich habe keinerlei Erinnerung daran.

Als das Lied endete, hörte ich am Rande meines Bewußtseins etwas, das der silberne Klang einer Trompete zu sein schien, und ich glaube, ich hörte einen Ruf erklingen: „Amroth für Gondor! Amroth zu Faramir!" Aber in Wahrheit hörte ich nicht mehr zu, denn bevor wir den letzten Vers erreicht hatten, hatte mich erneut ein Blitzstrahl getroffen, und ich hatte ihn willkommen geheißen, denn er bedeutete das Ende. Alles wurde still, abgesehen von einem dünnen Geflüster, das mir versprach, was ich mir am sehnlichsten wünschte. Ruhe.


	3. Die Feuerpredigt

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir, und Geld verdiene ich (leider) auch nicht damit. Alle Rechte liegen bei Tolkien und Altariel, die die Geschichte geschrieben hat (und T.S. Eliot für Überschriften und Gedichtsauszüge). Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung (natürlich mit Erlaubnis der Autorin)!!! Das englische Original und noch viele andere tolle Tolkien fanfics gibt es beim www.henneth-annun.net oder auch hier bei fanfiction.net (unter Altariel). Eine überarbeitete Fassung meiner Übersetzung und noch weitere Übersetzungen von Tolkien fanfics stehen bei www.cuthalion.gmxhome.de . Ein Besuch lohnt sich! Kapitel 3: Die Feuerpredigt (The Fire Sermon) 

Auslöschung

Lange Zeit wanderte ich entlang einer dunklen Straße, und wie ich so vorwärts stolperte, fühlte ich, wie mich Hoffnungslosigkeit ergriff. Ich fürchtete, ich würde nie das Ende der Straße erreichen, und auch wenn ich es täte, würde mein Ziel in Ruinen liegen, oder ich würde es nicht als mein Ziel erkennen und für immer verloren sein. Durch diesen Nebel hörte ich leise und wie von Ferne eine Stimme, die meinen Namen rief. Aber als ich nach vorne schaute, war alles, was ich sehen konnte, ein schwaches Licht, rot und flackernd. Und ich ging auf dieses Licht zu, obwohl ich seine Quelle nicht kannte, aber ich zog es meiner ziellosen Wanderung vor.

Lange wankte ich weiter, und dann, ohne Warnung, wurde meine Wanderung schrecklich. Hinter mir konnte ich den namenlosen Feind sich schnell nähern fühlen, er holte mich ein, mit einem Schrei, der den Willen erstarren und mich kämpfend um jede Bewegung zurück ließ. Das Licht vor mir verdunkelte sich. Ich fiel zu Boden.

Als ich mich schließlich dazu zwingen konnte, meinen Kopf zu heben und um mich zu schauen, sah ich, daß ich auf der Brücke von Osgiliath lag, wie sie einst gewesen war. Noch immer konnte ich nicht stehen, und hinter mir hörte ich unablässig den Ansturm des Feindes. Ich sah nun, daß das rote Licht vor mir meine Stadt war; sie brannte.

Verzweiflung überkam mich, aber ein letzter Funken von Widerstand flammte in mir auf. Wenn ich schon sterben mußte, dachte ich, dann nicht, ohne meinem Feind in die Augen zu sehen. Müde drehte ich mich um und schaute in den bleischwarzen Himmel. In dieser Dunkelheit kreisten schwarze Gestalten, aber sie schienen keine Substanz zu besitzen, so als ob Löcher in den Stoff des Himmels selbst gerissen worden wären. Ein Pfeil traf mich. Dann, mit abscheulichem Geschrei, fielen Welle auf Welle von Orks über mich her und schlugen nach mir. Die alte Steinbrücke zerbarst unter ihrem Gewicht, und ich stürzte in die Tiefe.

Alles wurde schwarz. Und dann hörte ich wieder eine Stimme, aber diese war stärker und befehlender als die andere. Es schien mir, als ob ich schwebte, vielleicht auf dem Wasser, oder vielleicht hatte mein Geist am Ende meinen Körper verlassen. Über mir erschienen die Sterne, und, von neuem Leben in meinen Gliedern spürend, griff ich nach dem Flußufer und kämpfte mich keuchend an Land. Als ich aufschaute, sah ich ein Licht, und dieses brannte mit grüner Flamme.

Ich war jetzt müde, gefangen zwischen Feuer und Wasser, und ich sehnte mich nach Schlaf. Aber die Stimme kam wieder und rief meinen Namen mit sanfter Eindringlichkeit. Ich wollte ihr gehorchen – doch die Verlockung der Dunkelheit war stark und flüsterte von Vergessen, von Frieden. Ich schloß meine Augen wieder, aber die Stimme rief mich ein drittes Mal, und diesmal mußte ich ihr folgen. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah in das Antlitz meines Königs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Grübelnd über meines Bruders Untergang

Und über meines Vaters Tod...

Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, als die Luft noch kühl und die Welt noch still war, erwachte ich. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks nachdem ich die Augen geöffnet hatte, war Beregond an meiner Seite.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Faramir", sagte er leise. „Geht es dir gut?"

Ich überlegte einen Moment. „Ich glaube schon", antwortete ich und versuchte mich aufzusetzen, aber stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und schaffte es nicht.

„Du wurdest verwundet, Herr", sagte Beregond, und ich sah zum ersten Mal, daß meine linke Schulter verbunden war.

„Du hast einen Pfeil abbekommen", erklärte er, als er mir half, mich gegen die Kissen zu setzen. „Das sehe und fühle ich." Ich lehnte mich bequemer zurück. Obwohl ich mich extrem müde fühlte, war es doch nicht diese schmerzhafte Erschöpfung, die ich empfunden hatte, als ich nach Osgiliath aufgebrochen war. Diese Müdigkeit jetzt war fast gesund, sie fühlte sich natürlich an für einen Körper, der hart gefordert worden war, aber sich nun erholte.

Beregond schaute mich besorgt an. 

„Bist du hungrig?" fragte er. „Der Aufseher sagte, daß du etwas essen solltest, wenn du erwachst. Ich kann Frühstück holen."

Ich lächelte ihm zu. Er schien begierig darauf zu sein, etwas für mich tun zu können. „Ich bin sehr hungrig", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich hätte sehr gerne etwas zu Essen."

Er rannte hinaus fast bevor ich fertig gesprochen hatte, und ich lehnte mich zurück in die Kissen. Das Fenster war offen und die Morgenluft wehte hinein. Als ich die frische Luft einatmete, schien mir, daß ich mich besser fühlte als seit Monaten. Ich war am Leben. Und ich hatte den König gesehen.

Beregond kam zurück, und ich sah erfreut, daß er Teller über Teller brachte. Ich war noch immer am Essen, als sich die Tür noch einmal öffnete und Prinz Imrahil eintrat. Er schaute auf die Überreste meines Frühstücks. 

„Ich sehe, du kommst wieder zu Kräften!" Er lächelte, setzte sich auf das Bett und legte seine Hand an meine Stirn. „Das Fieber hat dich verlassen. Wir dachten, wir hätten dich verloren." Und für einen Moment drückte er meine Hand.

Er sah zu, wie ich mein Mahl beendete und beantwortete meine Fragen über den Verlauf der Ereignisse vom gestrigen Tag. Ich war bekümmert zu hören, wie viel mehr meiner Männer getötet worden waren als wir schon das Stadttor erreicht hatten, und hörte mit Trauer die lange Liste von Freunden, die ich bald danach verloren hatte. 

„Denn gestern tobte der Kampf auf den Ebenen des Pelennors, und der Feind wurde in die Flucht getrieben", erzählte er mir. „Minas Tirith ist sicher – wenigstens für eine Weile. Zweimal wurden wir im Augenblick unserer größten Not durch die Ankunft unserer Verbündeten gerettet. Der Anführer des Feindes hatte schon die Stadt betreten, als die Rohirrim auf den Pelennor geritten kamen. Und als die Streitkräfte des Feindes uns wieder überwältigten, kam der Herr Aragorn zum Harlond, und er ließ die Standarte des Erben Elendils im Wind flattern. Es war ein großer Sieg!"

Er hielt inne und fuhr mit seiner Hand über mein Haar, was er nicht mehr getan hatte, seit ich ein Junge war. „Welch große Taten du bei der Verteidigung Gondors vollbracht hast!" rief er aus, und seine Augen leuchteten. „Wenn du nicht bei deinem Rückzug so entschlossen gekämpft hättest, wäre nichts von der Stadt übrig geblieben, was die Rohirrim hätten befreien können."

Als ich antwortete, war es mit Zögern in der Stimme: „Ich weiß wohl, daß er sehr beschäftigt sein wird, dennoch würde ich gern hören, was der Herr Truchseß über mein Betragen denkt."

Er seufzte und nahm wieder meine Hand. Ein kalter Wind blies durch das Fenster, und mich fröstelte. „Was ist, Onkel?"

Er senkte seine Augen. 

„Oh weh, es war ein großer Sieg, aber nicht ohne Verluste." Dann schaute er mich wieder an und blickte mir traurig in die Augen. „Dein Vater ist tot, Faramir."

Sogleich dachte ich an unsere letzte Begegnung, an die harten Worte, die wir gewechselt hatten, an seine Wut über meinen Ungehorsam, meine Bitterkeit über seine Verachtung. 

„Es kann nicht sein", protestierte ich. „Wir sind in Zorn auseinander gegangen..." 

Er drückte fest meine Hand. 

„Bekümmere dich nicht!" sagte er. „Er hat bedauert, was zwischen euch geschehen ist. Und er hat alles erfahren, was du getan hast. Er starb seinen zweiten Sohn genauso liebend wie er den ersten immer geliebt hat."

Es waren jetzt nicht einmal drei Wochen her, daß das Boot auf dem Wasser zu mir geglitten war. Die Kunde von diesem neuerlichen Verlust war zu viel. 

„_Sie sind beide fort_", flüsterte ich, „_und ich bin vollkommen allein_." Und meinen Kopf gegen seinen Arm fallen lassend, weinte ich um den Untergang meiner Familie; um den Vater, dessen Liebe ich erst hatte, als es zu spät war, und um meinen Bruder, den ich mit einem Traum getötet hatte.

Nachdem er mich verlassen hatte, lag ich für eine Weile untröstlich. Das Licht schien sich verdunkelt zu haben. Als es auf Mittag zuging, sank meine Stimmung tiefer, und ich spürte erneut eine Kälte in mir hoch kriechen. Mit meinem ganzen Willen zwang ich mich, ihr nicht nachzugeben. Aber ich konnte nicht ruhig liegen. Die Stille des Zimmers bedrückte mich, da sie meine Gedanken nach innen zwang. Deshalb stand ich trotz Beregonds Besorgnis und des Protests des Aufsehers am späten Morgen auf.

Als ich mich schließlich angezogen hatte, war ich so erschöpft, daß ich an der Klugheit meiner Entscheidung zu zweifeln begann; doch, meine Schulter schützend, indem ich den linken Arm nach innen hielt, und mich zur rechten auf Beregond stützend, kamen wir beide langsam aber stetig vorwärts, einige wenige Stufen hinunter und hinaus in einen kleinen Garten.

Während all dieser Jahre, die diese Stadt mein Zuhause gewesen war, war ich nur zweimal zuvor in den Häusern der Heilung gewesen. Das eine Mal, als ich ein Junge war und mein Bruder sein Bein gebrochen hatte. Er war mir hinunter bis zur fünften Ebene nachgejagt, und ich mußte deswegen den vollen Umfang des Zorns meines Vaters ertragen. Und ich erinnerte mich undeutlich an einen noch früheren Besuch, ich muß noch sehr klein gewesen sein. Ich nehme an, daß es gewesen war, um meine Mutter zu sehen bevor sie starb. Aber ich konnte dies nie sicher herausbekommen, da über diese Angelegenheit in unserem Haus nie gesprochen wurde. Selbst hatte ich nie zuvor Grund dazu gehabt, hier zu verweilen. Mein Bruder hatte sich ständig Kratzer und gebrochene Knochen zugezogen, und wenn ein Fieber in der Stadt herumging, bekam er es mit Sicherheit und brannte, aber ließ sich nicht unterkriegen, immer ein Leben der Extreme führend. Ich aber war immer gesund. Unglücklich zu sein, so scheint mir, fordert nicht notwendigerweise körperlichen Tribut. 

Beregond half mir zur Mauer, und, meine rechte Hand auf den Stein legend, um mich abzustützen, schaute ich über die gezeichneten Felder des Pelennor. Ich sah mit Traurigkeit die niedergebrannten Höfe und konnte jenseits davon die Zerstörung des Rammas erkennen, um den wir so erbittert gekämpft hatten. Aber der Fluß glitzerte silbern im Morgenlicht, und die Fahnen vor den Zelten, die auf den Feldern aufgestellt worden waren, flatterten trotzig im Wind. Gondor war stark mitgenommen, aber es war nicht zerstört.

Ich stand da und schaute eine Weile, die klare Luft einatmend und über meinen Vater nachdenkend, und dann hörte ich eine hohe Stimme meinen Namen sagen. Ich drehte mich um und schaute auf den Halbling Pippin herunter. 

„Mein Herr Truchseß", sagte er, und ich war überrascht, mich so angeredet zu hören, „meine Freunde und ich sind an der anderen Seite des Gartens versammelt. Hast du Lust, dich uns anzuschließen?"

Ich sah in die Richtung, in die er zeigte, und sah drei Gestalten zurückschauen. 

„Danke, gerne", sagte ich.

Sie schauten herüber als ich ihnen langsam entgegen ging, und mir wurde bewußt, daß ich mich bewegte wie ein alter Mann. Doch als ich näher kam, sah ich, daß sie mich freundlich ansahen. Mit seltsamen Gefährten war der Halbling gereist, Elb und Zwerg und ein weiterer seiner Art, der, wie ich jetzt sah, auch ein Gast in diesem Hause war, so wie ich.

„Ah", murmelte der Elb, als ich mich langsam neben sie setzte, „wenn Pippin euren Namen nicht genannt hätte, hätte ich ihn doch gekannt, so ähnlich seid ihr Boromir. Er hat oft von euch gesprochen, und mit viel Liebe."

„Dann", sagte ich mit Staunen, „müßt ihr die anderen sein, die aus Imladris aufbrachen. Ich habe schon zwei aus eurer Gemeinschaft getroffen."

Der andere Halbling, Merry, schaute mich mit Verwunderung an, und ich erzählte, wie ich ihren Freunden in Ithilien begegnet war. Dann fragten sie nach meinen Taten nach Boromirs Abreise, und ich erzählte ein bißchen über die Waldläufer in Ithilien, was nun wie Nachrichten aus einem anderen Zeitalter schien. Unseren Rückzug aus Osgiliath erwähnte ich nur kurz. Am längsten verweilte ich bei meinem Zusammentreffen mit Frodo und Samwise, und Merry drängte mich nach mehr Einzelheiten, lachte über Sams Spannung beim Anblick des Mûmak und war froh darüber zu hören, daß ich Frodo bei guter Gesundheit verlassen hatte. Dann erzählten er und Pippin mit viel Gefühl vom letzten Gefecht meines Bruders, und Tränen traten in meine Augen, als sie davon sprachen, wie tapfer er sie verteidigt hatte. In der kurzen Zeit zwischen meiner Rückkehr von Ithilien und meinem Aufbruch nach Osgiliath hatte mein Vater nicht mit mir über die letzten Stunden meines Bruders gesprochen.

Vom Angriff meines Bruders auf ihren Freund schienen sie nichts zu wissen, oder vielleicht wollten sie mich vor der Nachricht bewahren. Ich sah keinen Grund zu fragen oder davon zu erzählen. Es würde noch genug Zeit für solche Geschichten sein, falls wir die kommenden Tage überlebten. Und wenn sie nichts wußten, was würde es gutes tun, ihre Erinnerung an einen Mann zu zerstören, den sie für einen Helden hielten, jetzt wo wir alle Hoffnung brauchten? Für den Augenblick war es besser, wenn sie ihn als den fruchtlosen und guten Mann in Erinnerung behielten, der er wirklich gewesen war. Denn welch schrecklicher Prüfung auch immer mein armer Bruder entgegengeblickt und dann versagt hatte, ich hatte ihn friedvoll im Tod gesehen, und ich zweifelte nicht daran, daß er danach gestrebt hatte, seine Schuld zu tilgen, und am Ende war er erfolgreich gewesen.

Dann hörte ich seltsame Geschichten vom Wald Fangorn und den Pfaden der Toten; von Ents und sehenden Steinen; Geschichten vom Krieg in Rohan und den Reitern der Mark, und vom schnellen Marsch der Grauen Kompanie durch den Süden, um Gondor zu befreien. 

Schließlich brachten meine Gefährten mich gedanklich zurück zu den Feldern des Pelennor, und Merry sprach vom Anführer der Nâzgul, vom Tod Théoden von Rohans und der Tapferkeit der Weißen Herrin. Mit Schrecken hörte ich seine Geschichte, hörte von der Kälte, die ihn durchdrang, als er sein Schwert in diese schreckliche Leere trieb und von der Dunkelheit, die drohte, ihn zu umschließen.

Er hielt inne. 

„Ich höre hier lieber auf, mein Herr. Denn ich kann sehen, daß du schon viel über den Befehlshaber der schwarzen Reiter weißt."

Ich zitterte. Obwohl ich jetzt wußte, daß der schwarze Anführer tatsächlich verschwunden war, brachte schon die Erinnerung an ihn mein Blut zum Gefrieren. 

„Wo war Mithrandir bei all dem?" fragte ich, meinen Umhang enger um mich wickelnd. „Hätte er nicht wenigstens den König retten können?" _Wo er meinen Vater schon nicht gerettet hatte._

Der Blickwechsel zwischen Peregrin und Beregond dauerte nur einen Moment, aber ich bemerkte ihn dennoch. Es schien, als ob ich nicht der einzige war, der etwas verheimlichte.

„Mithrandir wurde in der Stadt aufgehalten, Herr", sagte Beregond leise.

„Es muß etwas sehr wichtiges gewesen sein, das ihn vom Schlachtfeld fernhielt", hakte ich nach; dann, als ich die Unruhe auf Beregonds Gesicht sah, ließ ich die Sache auf sich beruhen. „Einerlei", sagte ich. „Ich werde alles bei Zeiten erfahren, denke ich." 

Mir war schwindelig, und ich hatte ein plötzliches Bedürfnis nach Ruhe, um über all das Gehörte nachzudenken. Ein wenig unsicher stand ich auf, und Beregond sprang herbei, um meinen Arm zu nehmen.

„Vergebt mir, meine Freunde, ich verlasse euch jetzt", sagte ich. „Dies war ein Tag vieler Geschichten, manche seltsam, manche schmerzvoll, und ich denke, noch sind nicht alle erzählt. Aber ich muß nachdenken und mich ausruhen." Ich schaute von einem zum anderen. „Ich danke auch für eure Gesellschaft und eure Geduld, eure Geschichten noch einmal zu erzählen." Und ich schaute Merry und Pippin an. „Ich hoffe, meine Neuigkeiten von euren Freunden haben euch etwas Erleichterung verschafft. Eure Erzählung vom Tod meines Bruders hat mir jedenfalls Trost gebracht." 

Beregond nahm wieder meinen Arm, und wir gingen schweigend ins Haus, meine Gedanken sich um sich selbst drehend. Vor der Tür meines Zimmers hielt ich an und drehte mich zu meinem Gefährten um. 

„Beregond, ist da nichts, was du mir zu erzählen hättest?" Er sah zu Boden. 

„Nein, mein Herr", murmelte er.

Es wäre nicht fair gewesen, ihn zu bedrängen. Ich seufzte und ließ ihn mich zurück zum Bett führen. Mit Erleichterung und der Absicht, mehr über diese Angelegenheit nachzudenken, legte ich mich nieder. Aber sogar diese kurze Zeit draußen hatte mich so erschöpft, daß ich in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel. Und ich träumte einen Traum voll Dunkelheit, aber nicht von der Flut. Statt dessen hörte ich das Knistern von Feuer und roch einen Rauch, der mich zu ersticken drohte, und ich lag wie erstarrt und konnte mich nicht bewegen, während die Dunkelheit immer näher kam.

Am späten Nachmittag erwachte ich, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen wärmten mein Gesicht. Beregond saß ausgestreckt in einem Stuhl mir gegenüber, fest schlafend.

„Du bist heute morgen aufgestanden, höre ich, mein Herr Truchseß. Dies scheint mir sehr früh."

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah, daß Mithrandir im Stuhl zu meiner Rechten saß. Als ich mich bemühte mich aufzusetzen - meine Schulter tat noch immer weh - stand er auf, um mir zu helfen, dann setzte er sich zu mir aufs Bett.

 „Ein neuer Wind weht vom Meer herüber. Ich dachte, die Luft würde meine Gedanken erfrischen."

„Und hat sie das?"

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. 

„Leider nicht, ich bin unruhiger als zuvor."

Er runzelte die Stirn. 

„Was beunruhigt dich, Faramir?"

Bevor ich antworten konnte, rührte sich Beregond in seinem Stuhl und erwachte. 

„Mein Herr!" rief er und sprang auf die Füße, schnell an meine Seite kommend. Sein Haar war zerzaust und seine Augen voll Schlaf. „Ich hätte wach sein sollen."

Ich lächelte ihm zu. 

„Du solltest schlafen", sagte ich, eine Augenbraue hebend. „Ich glaube, du hast kaum meine Seite verlassen, seit ich vom Fieber erwacht bin. Mithrandir, so scheint es, hat an deiner Stelle bei mir gewacht, obwohl ich nicht weiß, womit ich solch große Aufmerksamkeit verdient habe."

„Wir freuen uns, dich am Leben und auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sehen", sagte der Zauberer ruhig. „Nichts mehr als das." Er wandte sich an Beregond. 

„Du hast für heute genug getan", sagte er freundlich. "Geh und ruh dich aus."

Wir sahen ihn hinausgehen, und dann ergriff ich die Gelegenheit, zuerst zu sprechen. 

„Sag mir", fragte ich, „haben sich die Heerführer heute morgen getroffen? Was haben sie entschieden?"

„Faramir, du bist krank. Du solltest dir noch keine Gedanken um solche Dinge machen!"

„Wie viele werden gegen das Schwarze Tor marschieren?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf in Verzweiflung über meine Hartnäckigkeit. 

„Etwa siebentausend", gab er nach.

„So wenige..." murmelte ich. „Ich sollte dabei sein."

„Du hast schon eine aussichtslose Schlacht geschlagen, Faramir", sagte er sanft. „Noch eine würde dich sicher töten."

_Dazu kann es wohl noch kommen_, dachte ich, aber ließ es unausgesprochen. 

„Wann zieht das Heer los?"

„In zwei Tagen." Seine Augen glitzerten. „Ich weiß, daß du schon alles über die Schlacht gehört hast, die gestern geschlagen wurde, und daher gibt es keine Notwendigkeit, mich darüber auszuquetschen. Aber bist du jetzt fertig mit deinen Fragen?" 

„Nicht ganz", sagte ich.

„Dann fahr bitte fort, Herr Truchseß! Und vielleicht wirst du dann auf meinen Rat hören und dich ausruhen! Komm, was willst du sonst noch wissen?"

„Sag mir, Mithrandir, und verschweige nichts – wie starb mein Vater?"

Seine Augen funkelten in plötzlichem Zorn. 

„Wer hat mit dir darüber gesprochen? Wenn dieser junge Tuk ein Wort davon erwähnt hat..."

„Nein, niemand hat etwas darüber zu mir gesagt", beschwichtigte ich, „und das ist es gerade, was mich beunruhigt. Ich treffe nur auf Schweigen oder Ausweichen. Ich weiß, daß er nicht in der Schlacht kämpfte. Und ich träume von Feuer, Mithrandir. Ich träume, daß ich brenne. Kannst du dieses Rätsel für mich lösen?"

„Ich kann", seufzte er, „aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob es zu deinem besten ist. Dein Verstand war schon immer zu schnell für sein eigenes Wohlergehen."

„Was auch immer es ist", drängte ich, „es kann nicht schlimmer sein als diese Ungewißheit. Als ich nach Osgiliath aufbrach, ging es meinem Vater gut. Seine Stimmung war unerbittlich – aber das war kaum etwas neues! Und doch erwachte ich, um zu hören, daß ich jetzt der Truchseß von Gondor sei!" 

In meiner Stimme war ein ansteigender Ton, den ich nicht beabsichtigte, aber nicht verhindern konnte.

„Was auch immer du denkst, Faramir, es können nur bittere Neuigkeiten sein. Als du zurück aus der Schlacht gebracht wurdest, brach der Wille deines Vaters. Er nahm sich das Leben und hätte auch das deine genommen, wäre nicht der Ungehorsam von Beregond und Peregrin gewesen."

„Wie?" flüsterte ich, aber die Antwort war bereits da, in meinem Traum.

„Er ließ einen Scheiterhaufen errichten und verbrannte sich."

Ich wendete mein Gesicht ab.

„Am Ende", sagte er sanft," war alles, was für ihn zählte, seine Liebe zu dir und seine Reue darüber, wie ihr voneinander geschieden seid!"

„Eine Liebe und Reue so groß, daß er mich umgebracht hätte!" sagte ich bitter. „Er hatte es nicht geschafft, indem er mich nach Osgiliath schickte. Und deshalb mußte er es noch einmal versuchen." 

„Er war geschlagen, Faramir. Er glaubte, das Ende sei gekommen."

Ich schaute ihn einen Moment lang durchdringend an. 

„Welche Rolle spielte dabei der Palantîr?" fragte ich, meinen Blick senkend.

Ich bemerkte, wie er rasch einatmete. 

„Du wußtest davon?"

„Ich erriet es", sagte ich einfach, „nicht lange nachdem Boromir aufgebrochen war. Viele von uns hatten das Licht an der Spitze des Turms gesehen, und er wußte Dinge, die er unmöglich hatte wissen können... Aber ich habe vieles gelesen, was in der Bibliothek aufbewahrt wird, und das andere nicht gelesen haben."

„Und du hast _nichts_ gesagt?" fragte er scharf. „Du mußt um die Gefahr gewußt haben."

Ich schaute ihn an. 

„Ich hatte nicht die Kraft für solch eine Auseinandersetzung."

Das Feuer in seinen Augen verwandelte sich in Mitleid. 

„Er hat eine große Rolle gespielt", gab er zu. Ich seufzte über diesen neuen Kummer. „Obwohl diese Nachricht mir großen Schmerz bereitet, danke ich dir wenigstens für deine Aufrichtigkeit."

Er lehnte sich herüber und legte stirnrunzelnd seine Hand auf meine vor Anstrengung schweißbedeckte Stirn. 

„Du mußt ausruhen, Faramir. Ich wollte nicht, daß du diese schlimmen Neuigkeiten so bald erfährst."

„Lieber gleich das volle Maß der Dunkelheit, die ich ohnehin zu ertragen lernen muß."

„Eine noch größere Dunkelheit könnte uns erwarten."

„Diese Entscheidung ist bereits getroffen", antwortete ich, dann schloß ich die Augen und schlief. Und als mich die Flutwelle, die Númenor vernichtet hatte, überwältigte, empfing ich sie mit Erleichterung als das am wenigsten schreckliche, von dem ich träumen konnte.


End file.
